The Grey Coat
by TheHappyOwl
Summary: Tom Fletcher is a regular guy. He has a regular job at a music store. He is living his regular life. But will it stay that way? Flones and some Pudd.
1. Chapter 1

"Evening! How is everyone?" Harry asked as he walked into the music store. Tom looked up from a Superman comic book he was reading, again. He noted that it was dark outside and probably time to lock up, and the clock confirmed it.

"Hey, alright, and you?" Tom asked.

"Not too bad at all," Harry smiled. "Dougie in?"

"Sure is, he's just out the back," Tom replied. Harry took a step forward before Dougie came bolting out of the store room.

"Harry!" Dougie beamed as he ran over and jumped into Harry's arms, wrapping his legs around the older man's waist to keep him up. He kissed Harry roughly before spreading small kisses across his jaw line.

"Enough of the porno Dougs," Tom groaned. He knew how easily his friend fell in love, so when he'd set him up with Harry he'd been pretty worried. To his relief Harry had seemed to genuinely be in love with Dougie and had proved himself to Tom, and so, six months later here they were. As Tom's two loved up friends made their way into the staff room to collect Dougie's things Tom stood up. He walked out into the store room and locked the back roller door. When he walked back into the store Dougie and Harry were waiting.

"You two head off, I'll just finish locking up," Tom said.

"You sure?' Dougie asked, his arms wrapped around Harry's waist. Tom nodded and after saying their goodnights Dougie and Harry left. Tom doubled checked everything was in its place then activated the security alarm. He swung his backpack over one shoulder, shoving the comic book into it as he went, and stepped out into the bitterness. He locked the front door of the shop and turned to walk the short distance to the taxicab rank. In the summertime he would walk home, seeing as it wasn't really all that far, but in the winter he opted for the taxicab. He gave the address of his home to a happy and polite, slightly larger, man. As the taxicab driver started the drive to Tom's home he made polite conversation. Tom was happy to have the conversation, because that was the sort of person he was. Soon he saw the familiar street that held his home. After paying the fare Tom walked up the garden path to his front porch. He rummaged through his backpack until he felt the cool metal of his house key. He pulled it out and unlocked the front door. As he went to step inside the house something caught his eye. He turned to his left and saw that there was a grey coat hanging off the arm of the wicker chair that sat at the end of the porch. He walked over and picked it up, realising it was his own grey coat.

_I didn't leave this outside...I'm sure of it..._

With the coat in his hands Tom walked into the house, taking the key from the lock. He walked into the kitchen, flicking the light on as he went. After hanging the key on the key rack that his sister had made him he threw the coat onto the table and opened the fridge. He pulled out a beer, something he told himself he'd earned today. He took a long sip of the liquid and rejoiced as it slid down his throat. He placed the beer on the counter top and opened the cupboard but as he started into the expanse of not a lot he found he didn't want to cook. He reached up to a shelf and pulled out a handful of pamphlets, and after shuffling through them he picked up the phone and dialled the number to one of his favourite Thai restaurants. He ordered several dishes before been informed his food would be delivered to his door in about half an hour. Satisfied that he didn't have to cook Tom grabbed his beer and left the kitchen. But as he reached the living room doorway and his fingers found the light switch he heard a crash from upstairs.

"Bloody Marv," Tom sighed to himself as he turned away from the living room. He ducked up the stairs and looked up and down the hallway. The door to his bedroom was slightly open and he shook his head. His ginger cat, Marvin, had a way of getting into anywhere, and Tom was amazed. "Marvin..." he called for the cat but he was met with silence. He walked into his bedroom and looked around, no cat. He rolled his eyes assuming Marvin was under the bed. He put his beer on the bedside table and lay down on the bed. He groaned as he felt the urge to use the toilet. He jumped up and went into the bathroom. Moments later he emerged.

_What the? A sock...Geez, I must be going mad...First my coat on the front porch and now a sock under my bed.,..Hmm, unless Marv has developed superpowers, now there's a thought! _

Tom walked over and bent down at the bottom of the bed. He grabbed the sock but it jerked back under the bed. With a terrified scream he jumped away from the bed. Then he heard it, a whimpering noise, and it was coming from under the bed. Tom knew it definitely wasn't Marvin, for seconds later Marvin wandered into the room. Tom quickly snatched Marvin into his arms and edged towards the door.

"Wh-who or what are you?" Tom asked in a shaky voice. Thoughts started running through his head, some rational, but most absurd.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? It's an idea I've been thinking about for a while. I know this chapter doesn't tell you much but if you wanna read more I will post more. xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"P-p-p-please d-don't h-h-hurt me..." came a voice. Tom thought he was scared but the voice sounded like it was even more terrified. Tom let Marvin out of his hold and edged back into the bedroom. With shaking hands and a cautious step he made it back to the bed.

"I think you better come out," Tom said, trying to keep his voice steady. There was a very long pause with no movement. "I'm going to wait over near the door,"

"I'm... I'm sorry," and then a young man emerged. His hair was dark and curly, falling over his eyes. His jeans were thin and his shirt even thinner with a hole at the side. He looked tired, scared, alone, like he needed a long, hot shower. Tom gasped loudly as he took in the man that had just emerged from underneath his bed.

"Who are you?" Tom asked, staying on edge and ready to run.

"I'm sorry...I'm Danny..." the young man answered, keeping his head down, eyes cast to the floor and his bare feet.

"Ok...I'm Tom...This is my house, obviously," Tom said. "How did you get in?"

"There was a window downstairs open..." Danny replied. "I'm sorry,"

"It's ok..." Tom said. The more he looked at the man in front of him he began to feel more and more sympathetic towards him. He realised that he could be feeling sorry for an axe murderer, but there was just something about Danny. "You need a shower,"

"I'll just go..." Danny said as he took a step towards the door but when he looked up for the first time he stopped and took several steps backwards.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you..." Tom said softly as he realised Danny was beyond terrified. He watched as Danny cowered "Danny...I'm not going to hurt you, I promise...I'm not mad that you broke into my home, or that you hid under my bed..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Danny cried.

"I am not going to hurt you, I promise," Tom said. He sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. He walked into the wardrobe and pulled out a towel, throwing it onto the bed near Danny. "There's a towel, go and have a shower –Tom pointed to the bathroom- I'll put some fresh clothes on the bed for you to change into, and then you can come downstairs and I'll have some dinner..."

"Ok," Danny's whisper was almost inaudible. Tom gave him a smile which went unseen and then he closed the bedroom door and went downstairs. As he stepped into the silence of the kitchen realisation hit him like a hard slap to the face. He steadied himself on the counter top.

_Ok. There's a strange man showering in my bathroom. He was hiding under my bed for God knows how long and somehow he broke into my house. He looks so bloody scared! But...It could be put on and he could be a bloody axe murderer...or worse...Oh, God! What if he's a rapist and an axe murderer? What if he's a cannibal? He could do all sorts of things to me! What if he roasts me? Or maybe he'll steam me? Shit! My heart is beating so bloody fast, I'm gonna have a heart attack in a minute! Just calm down Tom! Take some deep breaths. In and out, in and out..._

"Hi..." a small whisper came from the door. Tom let out a small scream and spun around to face the door. He saw Danny standing in the doorway, looking much better than he did with their first encounter.

"Shit, you scared me," Tom gasped.

"I'm sorry," Danny said, looking to the floor.

"It's ok, don't be sorry," Tom said. He'd noticed that Danny always apologised even when he hadn't anything to be sorry for. There was a knock at the front door and Tom remembered the food he'd ordered earlier. He slipped past Danny and to the front door. Paying for the Thai food he closed the front door and turned back towards the kitchen. Danny was standing in the hallway taking in the pictures that lined the walls. Tom couldn't bring himself to say anything and so he walked into the kitchen and started to plate up the food. He had ordered enough food to last him a couple of nights for dinner, but now that there was two of them it was still enough to feed them well.

"I don't have any money to pay you for dinner..." Danny said as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, it's alright, don't worry about it," Tom smiled as he handed a plate to Danny. He walked into the dining room and watched as Danny cautiously followed him. "So, Danny...Why are you here?"

"I just needed somewhere to rest; I promise I'll be gone after dinner," Danny replied quickly.

"No, no...There are plenty of spare rooms and plus, it's freezing outside..." Tom said. Instantly he mentally chastised himself. All the thoughts about a murderer, or worse, in his house flooded his mind again. Yet there was just something about Danny that he couldn't help feel sorry for. It was quite as they ate. Tom couldn't help but notice everything Danny did. They way he would pick at his food and eat slowly as if he needed to be told to eat. The way he kept glancing around the room, looking nervous and ready for somebody to jump out at him. He'd bite his bottom lip as he fought the urge to speak. Fifteen minutes later and they had both finished eating.

"Thank you very much for dinner," Danny said.

"You're welcome. You know, it's nice to have someone to eat with for a change," Tom smiled as he collected Danny's plate. "I'm sure you figured out where everything was earlier..."

"I'm so..." Danny started.

"Don't... Stop saying you're sorry. I am not angry," Tom cut him off. Danny nodded. "Right, so...Yeah, you can take the guest room, but for now we should go into the living room and watch some TV,"

"Ok," Danny replied. Tom, followed by Danny, walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He picked up the remote and switched the TV on. As he flicked through the channels he watched Danny from the corner of his eye. Danny sat with his feet tucked underneath him as he nervously played with the hem of his shirt.

"So...Ahh..." Tom wasn't entirely sure what to say to start a conversation.

"Is it alright if I go to bed?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, sure," Tom said. He showed Danny to the spare bedroom he could use. "Night,"

"Goodnight," Danny replied. Tom closed the door behind him as he left Danny in the spare room. He went to his own bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He let out a sigh as he put his head in his hands. When he'd left the house for work that morning everything had been normal. How could his life change in such a short space of time? More importantly why had Danny chosen him? Had it been a coincidence? Or had Danny been roaming the streets and thought 'oh, this nice house looks good to break into'? Had he been watching Tom for some time before he made his move? Once again Tom kicked himself for letting Danny stay. All of the negative possibilities ran through his mind one more time. He got up and walked into his ensuite, discarding his clothes as he went. He ran the water hot and stepped into the shower. The hot spray and steam engulfed him as he tried to relax. Slowly he stared to let the tension drain from his body. A slight shiver ran through him as he pressed his back to the cold tiles of the wall.

_Why me?_ He wondered. He began to tense up again as his mind filled with question that had no answers. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked back into the bedroom, picking up his clothes along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the update took so long. Had an interview to prepare for, but now that I've done the interview I can update more :) Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Danny stood at the closed door of Tom's bedroom. He'd hesitated to leave the spare bedroom for a good five minutes. He knew he shouldn't be afraid of Tom; he'd been generous enough to let Danny stay for the night. But the fear that had been instilled in him since he was young had grown to overcome his own free will. Danny took a deep breath and, biting his bottom lip, he raised his hand to knock on the door. Suddenly the door swung open and Danny let out a loud gasp as he jumped back. Tom looked startled for a moment but quickly composed himself.

"Everything alright?" Tom asked. Danny, still looking shocked at the sudden appearance of Tom, swallowed and shifted feet. Whatever he'd been going to ask before had fled his mind and he stood speechless.

"Ahh...Never mind..." Danny mumbled before he turned and swiftly made his way back to the spare bedroom. He shut the door and sat on the bed. Seconds later the door opened and Tom walked in. Danny looked at Tom before focusing his gaze on the floor. He felt so embarrassed and wanted to hide.

"Danny?" Tom asked from the doorway. Danny just shook his head, not wanting to talk. "Do you need something?"

"No," Danny whispered.

Tom sighed. Danny's behaviour was something he'd never seen before and it worried Tom about what had made him so scared. He waited a moment before saying: "Well, as I said, if you need anything just come and ask,"

"Ok," Danny said. Tom gave up and left the spare bedroom again. He went downstairs and grabbed himself a glass of water before heading back to his room. He slipped into bed and flicked his bedside lamp on. He picked up his book and started to read but it was hard to concentrate. After a struggle of trying to read with a head full of thoughts Tom slammed the book shut and put it on the bedside table. As he snuggled under the covers and flicked the lamp off he wondered how he would ever get to sleep.

In the spare room Danny had managed to fall asleep but his dream were haunted, as they were every night. He tossed and turned as his dreams became nightmares. Whimpers would leave his lips as he tried to ward off the horrible images. Suddenly he sat up in bed, his chest heaving, and his breathing fast. He looked around the unfamiliar room, terrified. He bit his bottom lip as he remembered where he was. Wondering if he'd screamed during his nightmare and woken Tom, Danny slipped from under the sheets to sit on the edge of the bed. He flicked the lamp on and a dull glow filled the room. He looked to the clock that hung on the wall and noted the time, 5.40am. Knowing he needed to leave he got out of bed, still in the clothes Tom had given him yesterday, and made the bed. He snuck out of the spare room and down the hallway. He stopped at the top of the stairs and debated whether or not to go to Tom's room. Deciding against it he walked down the steps and into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and grabbed out a muesli bar. Leaving the kitchen he saw a note pad and pen near the phone and decided to leave a note.

_Tom, thank you so much for letting me stay, even after I broke into your house. I really appreciate you giving me dinner and a warm bed for the night.  
>Danny.<em>

He placed the pen down before turning and walking out the front door, letting it click quietly as he left.

Tom woke and instantly remembered that he had a stranger in his house. He sat up and was greeted by Marvin who'd jumped up onto his legs. Tom gave the ginger cat a quick pat before swinging out of bed and heading down the hallway. Attempting to be quiet he opened the door to the spare bedroom but was met with a made bed. Tom glanced at the clock, 8.30. He assumed Danny had woken earlier and had gone downstairs to get some breakfast. Upon searching the house he found no sign of Danny. Quickly he dashed upstairs, changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater, pulled on his converse sneakers, snatched his wallet up to shove in his back pocket and fled back downstairs. He swiped his house keys from the key rack and was about to leave the house when the phone rang. Frustrated he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Tom answered.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dougie asked through the line. "Harry and I were wondering if you wanted to come over and help us redecorate the music room? We've already had an argument so we both decided it would be better if you came over to help,"

"Ahh...Dougie I'm kinda busy..." Tom said.

"Oh...Doing what?" Dougie asked curiously.

"Just...Stuff...Sorry Dougs," Tom replied. "Listen, if I finish what I'm doing then I'll come over and help you guys,"

"Sure...Bye," Dougie said.

"Bye," Tom said before hanging up. He dropped the phone back on the receiver and was about to run out the door when he saw the note. He picked it up and read it. He should have been relieved that Danny, some stranger, had left his house, but instead he felt the need to find Danny, to bring him back and look after him. Tom sighed and folded the note in half, putting it in his pocket. He walked out the door and made his way over to Dougie's house. It was only a short walk, about twenty minutes, and Tom felt he needed the fresh air to clear his head. As he walked he subconsciously found himself scanning his surroundings, hoping to catch a glance of Danny somewhere. With every step he took he knew he wasn't going to see Danny again anytime soon, if ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom let himself into the quaint little house that was Harry and Dougie's. He could hear their raised voices coming down the stairs and sighed. He wasn't in the right frame of mind to sit there listening to Harry and Dougie have an argument over what colour to paint their music room. He walked up stairs and followed the increasing loudness of voices until he stopped at the music room door.

"You said we could paint it red!" Dougie exclaimed.

"Not _that_ red...I thought a softer red!" Harry argued as he pointed to the tin of paint at their feet.

"Well you were the one who said 'oh go get whatever colour you want, I have to stay at school to mark papers'," Dougie said, impersonating Harry with too much exaggeration.

"I did!" Harry replied, his tone getting a fraction louder.

"You promised me you'd help me fix up the music room and now you're just been childish and spoilt!" Dougie yelled. At this point Tom thought it was time to intervene since neither Harry or Dougie hadn't noticed his presence and he was sure Harry would have a harsh comeback.

"How about you paint it white then there will be no problems," he said. Harry and Dougie quickly turned to the door and looked at Tom. "Just saying,"

"That's probably a great idea," Harry said as he forced a smile. "I think I'll go make a cup of coffee,"

"You just go do that then," Dougie said as he watched Harry leave. Tom saw the anger that was building on Harry's face but he knew it wouldn't last long, it never did. "Finished what you had to do?"

"Yeah," Tom nodded as he put on a fake smile.

"That was quick," Dougie said before turning the topic back to him and Harry. "I just cannot believe him. He promised me we would do this together, he knows how much I want this music room and now he starts acting like he knows every God damn thing and thinks he can make decisions about _my_ music room,"

"I'm sure he is trying...But, Doug, that red is really, really bright..." Tom said as he looked down at the paint.

"Oh..." Dougie mouthed when he took another look at the paint. "Yeah, it is...Hey, what's wrong?"

"Hmm, oh, nothing," Tom replied.

"There is, I'm not stupid...I'm your best friend, I can tell when there is something wrong because you never were good at hiding your problems," Dougie said.

"Ok...Well...I get home last night and there is this random guy hiding underneath my bed...He come out and he is so..." Tom was cut off.

"What? There was a guy under your bed! Did you call the police? Why didn't you ring us? Tom, he could have murdered you! Oh my God! You need to get better security!" Dougie rushed with wide eyes.

"Do you two want a cup of coffee?" Harry asked as he walked into the music room. He took one look at Dougie's shocked face and quickly stepped to his side. "What's wrong?"

"There was a man hiding under Tom's bed when he got home last night!" Dougie said at the top of his lungs.

"It's not that big of a deal," Tom said.

"Oh really?" Dougie countered. "Did you ever stop to think he could have been dangerous? Oh, did he take anything? He didn't hurt the cats did he? He didn't hurt you? Christ! Ok, that's it, I'm going to ring the police!"

"No, don't!" Tom said. "It's ok. He didn't hurt me, or the cats, he didn't take anything...Bloody hell...You should have seen him, he was terrified...He was more scared than I was..."

"But still, he broke into your house...And that was probably fake!" Dougie said.

"It wasn't," Tom replied. "I think you two can sort this music room out on your own...I have to get some groceries anyway...I'll you guys later,"

"But Tom..." Dougie started.

"See you!" Tom yelled before walking downstairs and out the front door. Dougie glanced worriedly at Harry, he just wanted his best friend to be careful.

"He'll be fine...If he needs anything I'm sure he'll ring or come and see us," Harry reassured Dougie.

"I hope you're right," Dougie said. "And...I'm sorry about getting angry with you before,"

"I'm sorry too..." Harry replied. Then he pulled Dougie close and kissed him deeply. They kissed for several moment before Harry pulled away. "I have an idea,"

"And what's that?" Dougie asked.

"Let's paint the music room... After all, you're the one who will be using it," Harry smiled. Dougie put his arms around Harry's neck and gave him a quick kiss before stepping over to the tin of red paint. He dipped his finger in and then quickly wiped it across Harry's cheek.

"Or we could paint you," Dougie smirked.

"Oh, you wanna play dirty now?" Harry laughed. Then he covered his hand in red paint and stared Dougie down. With a wicked grin plastered to his face Harry stepped towards Dougie.

"Don't you dare?" Dougie warned. Harry kept on advancing and Dougie let out a mock scream of terror before trying to escape Harry's path. Harry won and soon Dougie had patches of red paint on his face and arms. "You are so going down,"

"Oh, yeah, I certainly am," Harry growled. Before Dougie knew it Harry had dropped to his knees.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Few people asking about some Pudd action, hope that satisfied you for now. :) xx Thanks for all the reviews. I'm going to start replying to reviews from this chapter on. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Tom took another sip of his coffee. After leaving Harry and Dougie's house he'd taken the ten minute walk to the closest Star Bucks and grabbed a coffee. He didn't need to get groceries like he'd told his friends; it was just an excuse to get out of there. As he walked he began to think about Danny again. It seemed that when he was on his own, or when other things were occupying his mind, he didn't think about Danny. It made him angry with himself that he'd let Danny just walk out, not that he had much control anyway. Another sip of coffee, another step and Tom was getting more and more anxious to see Danny. Tom rounded the corner and began walking down his street towards his house. It was only when he looked up that he saw someone standing outside of his house. Then he saw that familiar grey coat and his heart skipped a beat.

"Danny?" he called out. Danny turned around and Tom dropped his coffee and ran for the other man. Tears were streaming down Danny's face, his lip was cut and blood trickled down his chin, he had a dark bruise on his left cheek, his clothes had traces of blood on them and his eyes were red from crying.

"T-T-Tom...I...I can't..." Danny sobbed as he let Tom walk him up the pathway and into the house. Tom had his arms securely around Danny's shoulders as he walked him into the living room and sat him on the couch.

"What happened?" Tom asked. Danny just shook his head as more tears tried to drown him. "Shit!" Tom gave Danny's arm a reassuring rub before jumping up, and he didn't see Danny wince in pain at the contact. He ran to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth from the linen cupboard on the way. He wet the washcloth then opened the medicine cabinet pulling out a box of bandaids and some antiseptic cream. He ran back into the living room to find a still hysterical Danny. Tom knelt down in front of Danny and gently cleared the cut on Danny's lip. He then took some antiseptic cream and lightly dabbed it onto the now cleaned cut. Danny flinched back in pain when the cream came in contact with the split skin.

"Sorry..." Tom said but continued to apply the cream. He then set about tending to any other visible wounds that Danny had. Once he'd finished he gathered up the bandaid wrappers, the antiseptic cream and the blood spotted washcloth, and cleaned up. He did this quickly and soon was sitting by Danny's side again.

"Thank you," Danny managed to whisper out as his sobs began to fade.

"Danny...What happened?" Tom asked, his voice soft and full of concern.

"I...After I left here I didn't know where to go...So I decided, for some stupid reason, that I should go and see my parents..." Danny started. He stopped and took a few deep breaths, wrung his hands to try and stop them shaking.

"Did they do this to you?" Tom asked.

Danny shook his head. "No...I went but apparently my mother is seeing someone else and living with this new guy...So I asked my father if I could stay for a little while...He said no because I'm to blame for my mother leaving,"

"What? How can he blame you?" Tom asked wide eyed.

"It's not his fault...I am to blame..." Danny sighed. "I don't know how but I am,"

"But..." Tom was shocked. Danny had come to actually believe he was to blame for his parents split. Tom didn't know exactly what was going on but from what he'd heard so far Danny was not to blame for this unfortunate event, yet here he was blaming himself. Tom took Danny's hand and held it. "I am here for you..."

"You don't even know me," Danny said as he shook his head.

"If you stick around I can get to know you," Tom said.

"I can't stay here..." Danny said. Tom went to speak but Danny pulled his hand away and stood up. "If I stay here with you I'm only going to cause problems for you,"

"Danny I..." Tom was cut off.

"No!" Danny said sternly. Tom was confused at the transition Danny had gone through in just a matter of seconds. First he was upset, now it looked like he was getting angry. "I appreciate you helping me, I really do...But I cannot let you take on the things I'm going through,"

"Why?" Tom asked.

"Because you'll get hurt," Danny replied as he made his way out to the front door.

"Wait!" Tom yelled and grabbed Danny's arm, quickly letting go when Danny winced. "Please stay..."

"I can't..." Danny said and then he walked out the front door. Tom didn't know what to do or what to say as he watched Danny leave. Then something came over him and he couldn't stand the sight of Danny getting further away with every step. He ran outside and down the garden path. He gently took hold of Danny arms so as not to hurt him.

"You cannot leave..." Tom said.

"You cannot get involved," Danny countered him.

"Too late...I'm already involved," Tom replied. Danny tried to get away bit Tom's grip got tighter. Danny winced, knowing that if he resisted he'd get hurt. He relaxed and Tom let go of his arm. Knowing this was his only chance he took one step, ready to flee, but Tom was faster and grabbed Danny. He didn't know if it would work but Tom gently hit the back of Danny's knees with one arm and scooped him up bridal style. Tom was utterly shocked at just how light Danny was. Quickly he made his way back to the house. He set Danny on his feet once inside and then shut the door.

"Tom..." Danny sighed.

"Danny..." Tom said.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny shook his head and wiped the last of the tears from his eyes. He walked into the living room and sat down, quickly followed by Tom. It was silent and Tom wanted to ask Danny what was going on, while Danny wanted to tell Tom. But there was no attempt from either of them and soon Tom found himself scooting closer to Danny and taking his hand.

"I know that you probably don't want to talk but you need to," Tom said. Danny said nothing and the look on his face said he wasn't going to anytime soon. "I can help you..."

"You cannot help me, Tom," Danny started. Then something inside of him clicked. He started to think of all the things he'd been through in his life time. From the times he'd been screamed at as a child, to his teen years when he'd been hit because he forgot to get milk on the way home from school, right up until yesterday when his father screamed at him and blamed him for his parents split to then hit him repeatedly. He felt a lump form in his throat but swallowed it, he didn't to cry in front of Tom again.

"Danny?" Tom asked gently.

"I know you want to help but there is nothing you can do...My life is too messed up for you to help me, in fact...It's too messed up for anyone to help..." Danny said. He pulled his hand out of Tom's grip.

"I don't care...I'm going to help you, it's not impossible," Tom said firmly.

"Argh! Tom, you don't understand," Danny groaned as he jumped up. "From what I can see you come from a loving, happy family, you're all very close and you have some great friends, right?"

"Right," Tom agreed because it was so true. He did have a wonderful family and wonderful friends.

"Well I come from a family who is dysfunctional, who hate each other, where there is no love...They have no heart, no emotions, they feel nothing for me and I grew up in that, so sometimes I can be cruel and horrible to people...The last thing I want to do is hurt you or see you get hurt by someone I know...So, what I'm saying is...No, you cannot help me," Danny said as he stood over Tom.

"You think that just by saying that it's going to stop me trying?" Tom asked as he stood up to match Danny.

"It should because it's true," Danny replied.

"I believe it's true but it won't stop me," Tom said.

"You're going to get hurt," Danny said bluntly.

"I won't get hurt," Tom replied confidently.

"Yes, you will," Danny said as his tone was raised an octave.

"Fine, I might, but I'm not giving up," Tom argued.

"You are and I can promise you that!" Danny yelled. He wanted Tom to understand that this was not just some little hiccup he was experiencing; this was a long, drawn-out family problem that had been going since he had been born. He wanted to make sure Tom knew that this couldn't just be fixed with a cup of tea and a smile. He wanted to make Tom realise that this would end badly no matter what hard he tried to do to fix it.

"I can try!" Tom yelled back.

"You'll fail! Everybody who tries to help me always fails!" Danny yelled, his voice angry and full of truth. With that tears came to his eyes and spilt over, running hot and fast down his cheeks. He turned and slammed his fist against the wall. Pain seared through his hand and up his arm. It felt like he was getting nowhere, Tom just wasn't giving up. Danny turned and looked at Tom, what was left of his broken heart shattered just a bit more. Tom was standing watching Danny, tears rolling down his face, but he remained silent.

"Ok," Tom whispered after a moment. He wasn't crying because Danny had yelled at him, he was crying because he knew that Danny was right and he'd just been kidding himself if he thought he could fix Danny's problems.

"Ok," Danny repeated. He took a deep breath and turned away from Tom. He wiped his face clean before turning back around. He gasped when he turned back around. Tom had moved closer and was only inches from Danny. Tom shuffled closer and the gap between them got smaller and smaller. "Tom?"

"Danny..." Tom breathed. Danny felt Tom's breath run across his lips and became aware of just how close they were and then Tom launched. Danny opened his mouth and a scream made its way up his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>My biggest apologies! I've had such a hectic week. Found out that I'm going to Brazil next year! Then I had my 18th party on Saturday. I'm exhausted...But I managed to write this chapter for you guys :) hope you like it. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Tom was getting closer and Danny guessed that the scream running up his throat wouldn't make it in time. His reflexes were fast as he brought his hands up to shield his face, but they weren't fast enough. Danny gasped, his hands stopped mid air and his mind went into overdrive. He felt as if every last gasp of air had been taken from his lungs in an instant. He'd been prepared for a hit and it wouldn't have surprised him really. In his mind he deserved to be hit and had been waiting for Tom to hit him. But this was something completely unexpected and it scared him. Never in a million years did he expect anybody to kiss him. Yet, here was Tom, kissing his lips. All Danny could manage to do was stand there; he hadn't the capability to move any part of his body. Then he felt cool air brush his lips and realised Tom had pulled back and was now looking at him.

"Sorry," Tom apologised as he took in the shocked expression on Danny's face. Danny remained silent and still standing stunned. "Danny?"

"You...But...Why did you do that?" Danny muttered, still dazed.

"Ahh...I don't know..." Tom replied. He knew that somewhere there was a reason but right know he couldn't find it. "I guess you deserved it,"

"I don't," Danny replied quickly.

"But you do, Danny, you do," Tom said. "You deserve love and affection because you are such a nice person, why would anyone want to hurt you?"

"Let's see...I'm a trouble maker, I hurt people and their relationships, I'm disgusting and a mistake," Danny said. Tom stood with his mouth agape. Danny had spoken the words so clearly and without a doubt that they weren't true and it shocked Tom to the core.

"That's not true..." Tom whispered.

"It is," Danny said. "It is and you know it,"

"Actually, you are sweet and kind and amazing, and you know it," Tom countered. He knew that he didn't know Danny but he believed those things were true from what he saw.

"Whatever," Danny sighed and shook his head. If Tom couldn't see his millions of flaws by now there was no point trying to get him to.

"How about we have a cup of tea," Tom said more of a statement than a question. He walked into the kitchen and filled the kettle up. He needed to make Danny see the truth was what he, Tom, said and not what horrible people had been telling him his whole life.

XxxX

"You cease to amaze me every time," Dougie grinned as he picked himself up off of the floor of the music room. He wandered around and collected his clothes before putting them back on. Then he leant against the door frame and, with a smirk, watched Harry closely as he too put his clothes back on.

"I know that you're fucking me with your eyes, Dougie," Harry said as he slipped his shirt on and spun around to face the younger man. Dougie raised his eyebrows then turned around and walked down the stairs. He could feel Harry right behind him, literally, and reached back to grab his hands. As Dougie led Harry into the kitchen Harry leant forward to nip his ear.

"Tea or coffee?" Dougie asked.

"Tea," Harry replied, leaning against the counter. "No...Actually coffee...No...Tea, yeah,"

"Geez...Glad you don't change your mind about me like that," Dougie said as he started to make the tea.

"How could I change my mind about you?" Dougie smiled. He was about to hand Harry his tea when they heard the front door open.

"Dougie! Harry?" Tom called out.

"Kitchen!" Dougie called back. Dougie frowned when he heard Tom mumbling and then two pairs of footsteps.

"Hey guys," Tom said. Dougie and Harry ignored Tom and looked past him to see a shy looking guy hiding in the doorway.

"Ahh...Hope you don't mind us dropping in..." Tom said. Dougie noted that Tom was holding the young man's hand and wondered what was going on.

"Tom?" Harry queried.

"You know that story I was telling you this morning...Well...This is Danny..." Tom said. There was silence and Tom held Danny's hand just a little tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>I am really sorry for not been able to update. It's so annoying when you have no internet. But here's a chapter, hope you enjoy it. I'll be busy next week but hopefully I can make at least one update. I know you are all very understanding. Much love xx <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"Dougie, make Tom and...Danny...A cup of tea...Tom, we need to talk..." Harry said. He slipped out of the kitchen and walked into the living room. Once Tom had sat next to him he was met with a questioning look.

"I need to help him," Tom said.

"Tom...I've been through this before...I had a friend in high school, who got abused...Danny reminded me of him...I know you think you can fix everything but if you get caught up in his problems without professional help it will destroy you...I know because it almost destroyed me...The things you hear, and worse the things you see...Tom, you need to get him help from a professional," Harry said.

"I know...I just...I can't just toss him out on his own," Tom said.

"You don't have to...But don't try and be a hero," Harry sighed. He patted Tom on the knee before getting up and going back into the kitchen. When he walked in he saw Danny with his back pressed against the wall near the door and Dougie hadn't made any tea. He walked over to Dougie and went to put his arm around him when he noticed Dougie's hand was slipped into the knife drawer.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered in his ear.

"I don't trust him..." Dougie whispered back. "He broke into Tom's house...And we don't know him from a bar of soap..."

"You're too worked up," Harry replied. He noted that Dougie never took his eyes off of Danny and how Danny kept his gaze to the ground. Tom walked in and put his hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny jumped and let out a small scream. Dougie uttered a squeal when Danny leapt at Tom's touch.

"I'm calling the police!" Dougie rushed and went to run for the door. Harry rolled his eyes and reached out, catching Dougie by the waist.

"We're gonna go, bye," Tom said quickly as he ushered Danny from the kitchen then out of the house.

"Call the police? Seriously?" Harry asked.

"Yes seriously!" Dougie replied.

"I have a better idea," Harry said.

"And what's that?" Dougie asked. He felt a Special Ops team would be a better idea, because Dougie was feeling slightly paranoid about his best friend having a stranger with him.

"I could be your officer..." Harry smirked. Then he spun Dougie around, pushed him into the countertop and pressed himself against Dougie's back. "And you're under arrest..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"They hate me," Danny sighed once they'd stepped out, then he pulled his hand from Tom's. "I told you they would,"

"They don't hate you...That's just Dougie been a drama queen," Tom replied as they walked back towards Tom's house. Tom wasn't sure how he could comfort Danny anymore because every effort felt like it went nowhere. They kept walking but didn't speak again, but both knew there was so much to say.

_He's right..._ Danny thought after a minute of silence. Everything that Tom had said over the past couple of days was swimming in his head. Deep down in his heart he knew he needed to trust Tom and the words he spoke, and he knew that to do that it would be a struggle. He wasn't sure if he could manage it. When Danny looked around and registered his settings he realised they were walking up to the front door of Tom's house.

"You ok?" Tom asked as he unlocked the door.

"Yeah," Danny said. He stepped inside and rubbed his hands over his face. "Umm...Is it ok if I take a shower?"

"Yeah, sure you can," Tom said. "I'll just get you a towel,"

"Thanks," Danny said as he took the towel from Tom. He walked into the bathroom and put the towel on the rack near the shower. He slipped his clothes off and caught his reflection in the mirror. A shiver ran through him as he looked at the bruises on his chest. The one that stood out was on his hip from where he'd been kicked, it was fairly large and starting to blacken with yellowish edges. He sighed wishing he could just wash them away. He ran the water hot then stepped under.

Tom laid down on his bed and groaned. He knew he shouldn't be feeling like this in such a serious situation but he couldn't help it. For some reason that's just how his body felt. For a moment he had waited outside of the bathroom door, listened until he heard the water running and then gone to his room.

_Maybe I should just do it...'Cause Danny will be a while still... _He gave himself a couple of second to debate it then he decided. He got himself comfortable then closed his eyes. He pulled his shirt towards his chin, up enough to run his hand over his toned stomach. Then he slid his fingers down and across his hipbone and could fell the sensation of pleasure stirring. He quickly moved his finger to his jean, undoing the button but then moved back to skin, running his hand up to his chest then back down. Then he moved back down to his jean, finger on zipper. He jumped, startled by the knock at the door and his hands flew away from his jeans in lightening speed.

"Tom?" Danny asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" Tom said, his heart hammering in his chest as he sat up.

"Can I borrow some more clothes?" Danny asked as he walked in.

"Sure," Tom said. He discretely looked down his body and was thankful his arousal was not visible. He got off of the bed and walked to his wardrobe. He pulled out a pair of his jeans and a superman t-shirt, handing them to Danny. "And you'll need new underwear..." he opened a drawer and pulled out a three-pack of boxer briefs, still in their packaging, he'd brought but never worn, he couldn't remember why.

"Thanks," Danny said. Tom smiled and that's when he noticed Danny only had a towel around his waist. He winced at the bruises that were on Danny's chest and hip. He remembered how light Danny had been when he picked him up but there was no bones sticking out and Tom was relieved. He allowed himself an internal moan because, apart from the bruises which obviously couldn't be helped, Danny had a good looking body. Danny closed the door as he walked out. Tom bit his lip and dared himself to look down.

"Oh God!" he groaned before running into the ensuite and locking the door.

XxxX

Danny closed the door to the spare room and threw the clothes on the bed. He quickly dried himself off and then got changed. He looked out the window and noticed it was starting to get dark. It seemed that the day had gotten away too fast. He knew he couldn't keep relying on Tom like he was, borrowing clothes and all. He knew that he was staying in Tom's home and so he should do something to make up for the mess and problems he might create for Tom. He grabbed the wet towel off the bed and went and hung it up in the bathroom before heading downstairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

_Should I really do that? This is Tom's house and what if he doesn't appreciate me helping myself to a cup of tea...Hmm...Maybe I'll make him one as well..._

Danny walked into the kitchen and boiled the kettle. He grabbed a plain cup from the top shelf and then a Mickey Mouse cup that he'd seen Tom use a couple of times. He made the tea then with both cups headed back upstairs. He put his own tea on the bedside table in his room then walked to Tom's door. He knocked but there was no answer. He waited a couple of minutes, thinking Tom may have fallen asleep. But when no hint of Tom been asleep was shown Danny opened the door cautiously. He looked around but Tom wasn't in the bedroom. He the other cup of tea on the bedside table and smiled when he saw a Woody figure propped against the lamp. He shot a look at the ensuite door and was positive he'd heard something. He stepped towards the door, the noise getting louder. A puzzled look came across Danny's face, he had no idea what the noise was.

"Tom?" he said when he was only a step away from the door. There was no answer. "Tom?"

"Oh-h-h!..." Tom's voice came through the door. Then in a softer tone. "F-f-f-uuuuuuck..."

Danny looked confused, stepped back from the door and was about to speak when it hit him. He covered his mouth with his hand and wasn't sure if he was going to gasp or laugh. Not sure how long he'd been standing at the door he backtracked into the bedroom and picked up the cup of tea. He was about to leave the room when he heard Tom walk in.

"Sorry..." Danny mumbled, keeping his gaze on the tea in the cup.

"No...I'm sorry..." Tom replied. He knew that Danny had heard him. There was an awkward silence and neither man knew what to do. After a while Danny couldn't stand the silence so he handed the tea to Tom then walked back to the spare bedroom. He closed the door and pressed his back against it. Something within him was starting to stir and it scared him because he had no idea what it was. He sighed as he once again heard Tom's voice in his head.

_"You are sweet and kind and amazing, and you know it,"_

He'd been hearing it all day and thought that the reason it stuck was because no one had ever said that to him. Or perhaps it was _true_ but that was impossible, at least it was in his mind. A knock on the door made Danny jump. Tom walked in, looked right at him but Danny looked away.

"Can I show you something?" Tom asked.

"Ahh...Sure..." Danny said cautiously. He looked up and thought he saw Tom grin but he'd already walked out the door and Danny told himself it must have been his imagination. He walked out the door and saw that Tom had gone into his own bedroom. With his hands in his pockets Danny walked into Tom's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're all enjoying it =) The next chapter is a special one, Pudd fans get ready! =D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Before you go on to reading this Pudd fueled chapter- this is for RadicalDaniel. He is a massive Pudd fan and has been one very consistent reader, reviewing every chapter with such sweet things to say. So he has had some input into this chapter with ideas. **

**Hope this lived up to your expectations! xxx**

* * *

><p>"No!" Dougie snapped before running out of the bedroom. Harry sat on the bed and stared at the doorway. His heart cracked and broke. He thought things had been ok, that things would be alright, but he thought wrong. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Dougie, to see him scared and upset. He stood up and zipped his jeans up, grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on. He looked at the headboard of the bed and sighed.<p>

"You idiot," he mumbled to himself. He reached over and picked up the pair of handcuffs that he had planned to use. From the beginning he knew it would be a sensitive idea. After he and Dougie had been dating for a while and started telling each other their deepest secrets Harry thought he'd heard it all. Then one night Dougie had crawled into bed next to him and with tears in his eyes told him the story.

It had been when he was younger, in high school. He'd been going out with a guy, Trent, for a little while. Their relationship was kept a secret. One afternoon, while Trent's parents were away, they went back to his house. It was a stormy afternoon and Trent had proposed an idea. He tied Dougie's arms to the bed, stripped him bare. At the bare it was excitement in their lives, in Dougie's life. Then there'd been a knock at the door and Trent went to answer it. Dougie waited, expecting him to run back up the stairs at any moment. But minutes passed and soon he realised he'd been left and forgotten. It was late at night when Trent came back. When he walked in there was someone else as well, a girl. Trent rolled his eyes, cursed under his breath and untied Dougie. He threw him his clothes and told him to leave. Dougie left in tears, knowing he'd been used. Ever since that day Dougie had a dreaded fear of been restrained in any kind of way.

Harry threw the handcuffs at the wall, they cluttered loudly as they collided and fell to the floor the sound echoing out the door. He left the bedroom and made his way to the living room where he knew Dougie would be. He walked in and saw Dougie, his knees pulled to his chest, crying.

"Dougie, I'm sorry..." Harry said as he sat down. He put his arm around Dougie's shoulder but Dougie pulled away. "Dougie?"

"Why would you even think I would submit myself to that?" Dougie asked through tears as he stood up. "I told you my biggest fear and you think that I am going to forget all about it just because you aren't him?"

"No!" Harry tried to yell but he could never sound angry at Dougie so it came out weak. "I just thought that..."

"You _thought_? Well you could have fooled me!" Dougie yelled but didn't give Harry a chance to reply. "You are just a stupid, ignorant, posh, fucker who doesn't care about me! All you're worried about is yourself! You have to have the last word on everything! You can never be wrong, and when you are you get the shits!

"You don't mean that..." Harry said, his voice low. He never thought he'd hear Dougie speak about him like that.

"Yes I do! And another thing!...Every single fucking time we have sex you are always on top! Did you ever think maybe I want to be on top?" with Dougie stormed out of the living room and back up to the bedroom, slamming the door as he went.

_He doesn't mean it..._ Harry told himself. He sat back down and put his head in his hands. _Fuck! He's right... I think more about myself than about him...Christ! I'm such an idiot! All those times I should have been thinking about him and I've been thinking about myself! And he's right about the sex too! _

He thought back to just this morning, when their paint fight in the music room had turned into sex on the floor. Dougie had gotten on top but before anything could happen Harry switched their positions so he was dominating.

_You bloody wanker!_ Harry slapped his forehead. He got up and walked into the kitchen, his throat suddenly dry. He grabbed a glass of water, gulped half down in one go. He went to rubbed his hand over his face when his eye caught the calendar. He looked at the little red heart with the number seven written on it placed on the day's date.

"He remembered..." Harry whispered to himself. Using this as an excuse to go up to Dougie he walked upstairs. Dougie was on the bed, head in the pillows and still crying.

"Fuck off!" Dougie tried saying through the pillows but it came out muffled.

"Happy seven month anniversary Dougie," Harry said. He waited a few moments then watched as Dougie sat up. "Can I do anything?"

"Yeah, you can..." Dougie said. Harry looked at him, his eyes telling Dougie he'd do anything to get back into his good books. "You can go to the corner of 'You're a Wanker' and 'Heartless Bastard' and get on the bus that takes you to 'Get the Fuck Away from Me'!" and with that Dougie hurled several pillows at Harry. Harry dodged the pillows and went back downstairs. He definitely did not expect any of that. He sat on the bottom step and leant against the wall then he started to cry.

_I just want this to be over..._

Xxx

Harry opened his eyes. It was dark and he didn't know where he was. He touched beside him and felt the wall, then the step and remembered he'd sat on the step and started crying, and obviously he'd cried himself to sleep. He stood up and flicked on the hallway light. He poked his head into the kitchen to look at the clock. It was nearly seven and he counted he'd slept for a couple of hours. He walked up the stairs knowing he had to sort things out with Dougie. When he walked into the bedroom he saw Dougie sleeping, cuddling a pillow. Harry desperately wanted to be the one Dougie was cuddling. He moved over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Gently he brushed the hair away from Dougie's eyes then leant down and kissed his lips.

"I love you Dougie...You don't realise how much I do," Harry said to the sleeping man. "I'm sorry I fucked up,"

Then he got up and walked back downstairs. He made a cup of tea and sat in the kitchen. Not knowing what to do he stayed seated and stared into his cup of tea. Moments later he heard Dougie coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry looked up to see Dougie still half asleep as he walked in. It reminded him of lazy Sunday mornings when Dougie would come into the kitchen for breakfast, all bleary eyed and looking so cute with his morning hair. Dougie stopped and stared at Harry for a moment. He saw that Harry was hurting a great deal more than what he was. Not been able to resist Harry's touch any longer and quickly went over and kissed him.

"I'm sorry I snapped like that," Dougie said, resting their foreheads together.

"I'm the one who has to be sorry," Harry replied, pushing his chair away from the table and pulling Dougie down to sit on his lap.

"No...I was wrong to say all of those things..." Dougie said, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"But it's true, Dougie," Harry sighed.

"No, it's not," Dougie said, his voice rising slightly.

"Yes it is!" Harry argued.

Not wanting to have another fight Dougie crashed his lips onto Harry's. He moved his hands to run across Harry's chest, smiling into the kiss when Harry groaned. He moved his lips to Harry's neck, gently nipping and licking as he made his way down to his collarbone. Then he slid from Harry's lap and to his knees. He was about to unzip Harry's jeans but Harry cupped his face in his hands.

"Let's go into the bedroom," Harry said softly before placing a kiss on Dougie's lips. He stood up, pulling Dougie with him. They only made it into the hallway before Dougie was kissing Harry again. Harry grabbed Dougie's waist then his arse. In one quick motion Dougie wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. Harry gave himself a moment to get balance then carefully walked upstairs carrying Dougie. Once in the bedroom Harry put Dougie on the bed, breaking the kiss. He lay down next to Dougie and hoped this wouldn't start another fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this is just the first half of the Pudd chapter. I got carried away writing it, haha. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"Get on top of me," Harry said when Dougie didn't move.

"Why?" Dougie asked, he'd been waiting for Harry to take top.

"Because I want you to," Harry replied. Dougie didn't say anything else, just did as he was told. He looked at Harry for a moment, thinking he would change his mind but he didn't. He leant down and pecked Harry's lips before he quickly slid down Harry's body, unzipping his jeans.

"Lift your bum," Dougie whispered. Harry obeyed and in one swift motion Dougie pulled his jeans and boxer briefs off, throwing them blindly across the room. He moved back up Harry's body, but taking a moment to admire his length. Then he got Harry's shirt off. Harry quickly set to work unzipping Dougie's jean but he was having trouble so Dougie swatted his hands away and did it himself. In the mean time Harry literally ripped Dougie's shirt from his chest. They hastily locked lips, and as they did their bodies ground together, eliciting moans from both of them. Harry moved his hand between their bodies, moving down to touch both their hard members. Dougie pulled his lips away from Harry's, panting with eagerness to have Harry inside of him. Dougie groaned as he pulled away from Harry and reached over to the bedside table. He grabbed a condom and quickly moved back to Harry but as he was about to put it on Harry's cock he was stopped.

"No," Harry said, grabbing Dougie's wrist.

"What?" Dougie asked, confused.

"Put it on yourself," Harry said. Dougie gave him a questioning look. "Just do it,"

Harry shifted Dougie higher onto his stomach. While Dougie rolled the condom on he noticed Harry shifting around underneath him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Harry didn't reply, just let out a deep sigh. Dougie looked back and saw the reason for Harry's shifting and he let out a moan at the sight of Harry fingering his arse.

"Dougie..." Harry moaned. Dougie didn't need any more encouragement than that and soon he was feeling something he'd never felt before. Now he realised, as he slid all the way into Harry, why Harry loved been on top and why he always fucked him.

"Fuck!" Dougie groaned as he started a slow pace. It wasn't long before both men were panting, moaning and cursing. Sweat stuck his dirty blonde hair to his face, his fingers dug into Harry's hips as the pleasure became more intense, his words were incoherent and he told himself it was only a matter of seconds. With one hand Harry grabbed the sheets, needing something to hold onto, and with the other hand he grabbed the back of Dougie's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. It only took a slight movement and both of them were screaming each other's names and moaning loudly. Their lips connected and both felt like they were in heaven.

"I love you Dougie Lee Poynter!" Harry groaned into the kiss as their orgasms started to slowly face away. After another few moments Dougie pulled out of Harry. He reached down and grabbed his torn shirt from the floor, cleaning them both up. He lay back down beside Harry. Harry took Dougie into his arms, kissing his forehead and tasting the saltiness on his lips.

"Harry..." Dougie mumbled.

"Yeah?" Harry answered.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Dougie asked.

"Ahh...It was at Tom's place, wasn't it?" Harry replied.

"No...Remember we'd met at Starbucks before that, when I was with Tom and you walked in and started talking to him and I was all like 'ah, hello, I'm still here'..."

"Oh yeah..." Harry laughed. "That was when I swore at the counter when I dropped my phone and the girl's jaw dropped to the ground...Yeah, and then it was about a week later when Tom invited us both to his house,"

"Yeah...And he made an attempt to set us up...He was so bloody obvious about it even thought he was trying to be discrete..."

"And that bloody stuff he cooked for dinner, what the hell was it?" Harry cringed at the memory.

"I don't know but it was horrible..." Dougie said.

"And like the good friends we are we sat there and ate it with smiles on our faces," Harry said.

"Harry, I need to tell you something," Dougie said. He sat up and watched as Harry sat up to, a worried look on his face.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

"I have to tell you, and I'm really sorry..." Dougie said, looking down.

"Dougie, you're scaring me," Harry said looking and sounding more nervous.

"This is hard for me to say, I've actually wanted to say it for some time..."

Harry thought he was going to be sick just thinking about what Dougie was going to admit.

"...You know that tomato pasta stuff you make, well it's not the best thing I've ever had,"

Harry's jaw dropped he let out his breath he'd been holding and then he lunged on Dougie.

"I thought you were about to break up with me or tell me you'd been seeing someone else!" Harry yelled. And then in a softer voice "You scared me half to death..."

"Aww...I'm sorry babe!" Dougie said then gave Harry a kiss. "I was just messing with you...I love you..."

"You...You..." Harry didn't know what to call Dougie, there was so many things he could call him, all good of course.

"You love me," Dougie smiled. Harry smiled back at him and kissed him again.

"Yes I do," Harry said. "I love you,"

"Oh you should have seen your face, it was bloody funny!" Dougie laughed. Harry tried to keep a serious face but Dougie had started giggling and he could help but laugh as well. He wasn't angry with Dougie, how could he be when he thought it was pretty funny that Dougie had got him good.


	11. Chapter 11

Tom had no idea how they had ended up where they were. He looked to his left, out the bedroom window, at the full moon. It was spilling dim light into the bedroom and he looked down to Danny who was sleeping in his arms. Danny stirred in his sleep, a whimper escaping his lips. Quickly Tom gently rubbed his arm.

"Shh...It's ok," he whispered. Danny settled down into his deep sleep again. Tom bit his bottom lip. Things had turned so quickly. One minute he had said he needed to show Danny something. They were sitting on his bed looking at some photos while Tom told him about himself. Then before he knew it they were kissing. He could feel Danny's hesitation in every movement, every breath. But soon Tom had gotten him to relax and the kiss felt even better. Testing the waters Tom had pushed Danny down gently, ran his hand up and down his arm in comfort. He remembered the bruise he'd seen on Danny's hip and the ones on his chest. It took a while, and many stops where Danny would go into the bathroom and Tom could hear him freaking out. Eventually thought Tom had reassured Danny that he wouldn't hurt him and Danny slowly but surely began to believe him. Finally he got Danny's shirt off. That was when he started to kiss down his chest kissing every bruise.

Between kisses he uttered "I promise I will protect you," it had been a long way until they were both naked. Tom made himself stop there though; knowing if he went any further with a very hesitant Danny, things could take a wrong turn. It had been Danny who had grabbed Tom's hand and placed it on his chest.

"It feels nice...It's warm..." Danny had sounded so child like, so vulnerable. Tom had decided to try and go a bit further. And after more reassuring words whispered and promises made Tom was making Danny cry out in pleasure, something he had never experience before.

So now here they were. Tom holding Danny close to his chest, arms wrapped protectively around him. Danny sleeping, exhausted after the new experience. Tom closed his eyes, holding Danny just a little tighter as he felt sleep fall onto him.

When Tom woke it was to something touching his chest. His first instinct told him it was a spider and so he shot his eyes open. Instead he saw Danny tracing invisible patterns on his bare chest.

"Did I wake you?" Danny asked shyly, stopping his movements.

"No..." Tom replied. It was silent for a moment then Tom sat up, his back against the headboard. Danny sat up as well but started to move away from Tom. Tom grabbed his arm and pulled him back, then he kissed him. "You alright?"

"Yeah...I guess...I just..." Danny trailed off. He shifted nervously.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"I didn't know if you would feel different this morning..." Danny said softly.

"What? Did you think that after giving you a hand job last night I would wake up and think, oh I hate this guy now?" Tom asked.

"Yes," Danny whispered. Tom shook his head then cupped Danny's face in his hands.

"I love you," he said, and it was heartfelt. Danny sensed the truth in Tom's voice but couldn't speak so he just nodded. Tom pecked Danny's lips. "Go have a shower, I'll go down and make us some breakfast before I go to work,"

"Alright..." Danny replied. Tom walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He filled the kettle up and flicked it on before walking over to the pantry and pulling out a pancake mix. He set to work making the pancakes, humming a tune as he went. He heard a loud pounding on the front door and set the frying pan to a lower setting before walking to the door. He opened the door and a man barged right past him.

"Where is he?" the man demanded.

"What? Who are you?" Tom asked, running to blocked the man's way before he got to the stairs.

"I'm Danny's father and I know you have my prick of a son here!"

"Well he's taking a shower, how about we go into the kitchen and have a cup of tea while we wait?" Tom suggested.

"No, get my son now!" Danny's father yelled. Tom didn't have to because Danny came running down the stairs, his hair still wet from his shower, water dripping down his face. "You fucker! I've been looking for you!"

"Listen Mr...Ah..."Tom stopped, he realised he didn't know Danny's last name.

"Mr Jones! And now you get your arse out of this house kid!"

"No," Danny whispered.

"Don't argue with me you little bastard!" Mr Jones screamed.

"Stop it!" Tom yelled. He felt Danny move a step behind him. Tom grabbed Danny's hand to try and comfort him.

"Listen to me...That's my son and he'll do what I say," Mr Jones spat.

"And you listen to me; this is my house and when you're in my house you follow my rules!" Tom growled. He had no tolerance for the man in front of him. He felt Danny hold his hand tighter, could sensed his nervousness.

"Get away from him now Danny!" Mr Jones screamed. "Look at you, hiding behind someone else and...Oh, for fucks sake! You gonna tell me your a...a..."

"What Dad?" Danny asked from behind Tom, his voice weak. "Gay?"

"You fucking little bastard!" Mr Jones yelled. He stepped forward, anger surging.

"Danny go up to my room now!" Tom ordered but Danny couldn't move. Tom gave him a nudge. "Now!"

"Get back here!" Mr Jones screamed as Danny disappeared up the stairs. "I know you've been here for a while! I followed you the other day! This won't be the last time I..."

"You what?" Tom cut in. "You hit him? You threaten him? I know what you did to him and it stops, now!"

"And so the pansy boyfriend decided to play hero...Well, you fucker, my son will do what I tell him, he always does, so don't think you can win," Mr Jones sneered.

"You abuse Danny; you don't give him a chance!" Tom yelled. "And I can and will win!"

Tom didn't expect what came next. He was pushed to the ground, Mr Jones towering over him. Then he felt the kick before he saw it, felt pain shoot up his side. Again, and again, the pain as it got more excruciating. Tom cried out, tried to scramble to the stairs to try and help himself up but it was useless. The man was just too strong and had obviously figured out ways to control just what he wanted. Tom went to scream in pain but was stopped, his breath taken away as the man winded him. Moments later he heard Danny let out a terrified scream from the top of the stairs.

"Get off him!" Danny yelled, coming down the stairs. Something had overcome him when he'd followed Tom's instructions and gone upstairs. Then he'd heard Tom scream and he'd come out. He felt anger rush through him, and his heart broke, when he saw Tom been kicked by his father. Seconds later his fist collided with his father's face. He watched as his father stumbled back.

"I hate you! Just fuck off and leave us alone!" Danny screamed. Mr Jones stood holding his nose and Danny notice blood smeared on the side of his hand. He walked over and shoved him out the door. Without a word he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Danny..." Tom whimpered as he pulled himself up after finally getting to the stairs while Danny had attacked his father.

"Tom! Oh God! I'm so sorry!" Danny cried. He was two steps away when Tom passed out. Just in time Danny caught him before he hit the floor. "Tom!" Danny took a couple of deep breaths as he laid Tom on the floor gently. He remembered the first time he'd been kicked like that, he had passed out from the pain, but woken in a pool of his own blood. Knowing it would be impossible to do anything on his own he ran upstairs and into Tom's bedroom. He grabbed Tom's phone and found Dougie's number.

"Tom, where are you man? You're late!" Dougie said.

"Dougie, it's Danny...You and Harry need to come to Tom's, there's been a...problem..." Danny said.

"Is Tom ok?" Dougie asked worriedly.

"No," Danny replied.

"I'm ringing Harry now, we'll be there in a few minutes," Dougie said.

"Ok," Danny said then hung up. He unlocked the door then went and sat next to Tom. He put Tom's head in his lap, brushed the hair from his face and placed a kiss on his cheek. He let the tears run down his cheeks. He knew this was his entire fault. He would give anything to be able to turn back time and change the course of what went wrong. Then the shock of actually overpowering his father kicked in and bought on more tears. It felt like hours but it was only a minute or two later when Tom woke. He looked up into Danny's face as he recalled everything.

"Tom!" Dougie yelled as he burst through the front door. "What's going on? Are you ok?"

"Dougie I'm..." Tom tried to sit up, winced in pain, and laid back down. "...ok..."

"No you're not!" Dougie panicked. He ran to Tom's side. "Help me get him up," with a gentle touch Danny and Dougie helped stand Tom up and got him into the living room. Tom insisted that he just sat.

"Well, what's going on?" Harry asked as he sat down. He'd been at the school about to start his class when he got a panicked phone call from Dougie saying Tom was in trouble and he left immediately.

"I was about to make some breakfast when Danny's father turned up...He barged in demanding for Danny to come down...I tried to be patient but he is so rude, and so cruel...I sent Danny back upstairs when he came down...And then his father pushed me down, started to kick me...Danny came down, told him off and then..." Tom stopped he couldn't remember.

"Then you passed out," Danny said. "I rang Dougie..."

"Oh...Thanks," Tom smiled. He took Danny's hand as he saw the worried look on the other man's face. Tom was relieved to see Danny smile back at him but soon the smiles disappeared.

"This is all of your fault!" Dougie said, pointing at Danny.

"Dougie!" Tom gasped. "It's not Danny's fault!"

"Yes it is, Tom!" Dougie yelled. "If he wasn't here then his father never would have found him and come here! He wouldn't have barged in and you never would have gotten hurt!"

"Dougie's right..." Danny said. He dropped his head.

"No, no! You cannot blame this on Danny!" Tom yelled.

"Let's all stop yelling and calm down," Harry said. He didn't want to see them all fighting.

"No!" Dougie screamed at Harry. "And, Tom, why exactly can't we blame him?"

"Will you just say Danny's name, it's not that hard!" Tom fumed.

"Why can't we blame him?" Dougie demanded, refusing to say Danny's name, feeling he was the cause of every single problem.

"Because I love Danny!" Tom yelled. "That's why, Dougie! Because I love him and I want to protect him and make him feel loved and special and beautiful and wonderful, like he is! I want him to be that one person I can look at and say 'he's mine, all mine'! I want him to be able to come to me and tell me anything because he trusts me!" Tom took a breath and when he spoke again it was in a softer tone. "I can't blame Danny because I love him...Isn't that reason enough?"

"Tom..." Danny whispered and the he stood up and walked out of the living room. Tom attempted to get up but Harry pushed him back down.

"You two need to sort yourselves out," Harry said. He left the living room and saw Danny disappear up the stairs so he followed him. He walked into Tom's bedroom after Danny. Danny was crying.

"I don't deserve someone like Tom...He is so...Amazing, and I'm just a screwed up kid who just ruined his life," Danny sobbed.

"That's not true...I can see that Tom really loves you and I'm pretty sure you love him, that you want to try, am I right?" Harry asked. Danny just nodded. "Ok, so how about you stop beating yourself up, what's done is done and you can't change it. It's time to start believing in yourself and believing what Tom says..."

"But I can't because..." Danny was cut short.

"There's no excuse...Tom's a great guy and its obvious he's fallen for you, so get your butt down there and tell him you're ready to give it a go," Harry said, giving Danny's shoulder a squeeze for comfort. He walked over to the door turned back to look at Danny then went back downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny wiped his face free of tears as he let out a shaky breath. There was so much swimming in his head; everything from the time he'd been found under Tom's bed, to right now as he contemplated why he was even still here. With doubts on his mind he got up and walked out of the bedroom, downstairs. He quietly made his way over to the living room but stopped when he got just outside the door.

"...You actually think that it's ok Tom is gonna keep him around?" Dougie gasped.

"Yeah, your point?" Harry replied.

"My point! Do I even have to make a point, just look at Tom!" Dougie growled.

"Listen, Dougie, we can work things out..." Tom said.

"No we can't," Dougie spat.

"Why can't we?" Tom asked, his voice thick with hurt.

"Because _he_ is up to know good...I can just tell," Dougie sneered.

"But..." Tom was cut off.

"No buts Tom...It's me or him," Dougie said definitely.

"What? No..." Tom said weakly. He could feel the colouring draining from his face in shock.

"Me or him," Dougie repeated as he stood up. Tom couldn't answer he was unable to believe what he was hearing. Dougie was starting to walk away and Tom, as he winced in pain, pushed himself off of the couch and followed him. He came out of the living room to see Dougie at the door.

"Please don't make me choose between my best friend and my lover," Tom pleaded. Dougie just shook his head and opened the door. Tom gasped when Dougie opened the door. Danny was standing out on the footpath, turning around at the sound of the door opening.

"What are you doing?" Tom yelled out.

"You don't have to choose now!" Danny yelled back and he started to walk away. Tom felt his heart skip several beats. Danny had heard what Dougie had said and now he was leaving. Tom felt anger bubble; he wanted to yell at Dougie for making Danny leave. He didn't have to, Harry had already pulled Dougie back inside and his voice was raised. When Tom looked out for Danny he wasn't in sight. With his mind set he fled from the house and out onto the footpath. He saw Danny walking away and in an instant his legs were carrying him fast towards Danny. Every step made pain shoot through his sides but he didn't care. He'd ran after Danny before, he was doing it again and he knew he would continue to run after him until he came home and stayed for good. Relieved that he was almost near Danny he stopped running. Danny turned to look at Tom who had doubled over while catching his breath.

"I am not..." Tom stopped as he straightened and looked at Danny. "..Choosing between you two,"

"You don't want to...But you'll have to," Danny sighed.

"I'm not choosing Danny..." Tom said. "And you're coming back with me whether you like it or not,"

"I can't..." Danny said.

"Why not?" Tom asked preparing to grab Danny and carry him, or more likely, drag him home.

"Because Dougie is there and it will only cause problems," Danny said, averting his eyes away from Tom, feeling embarrassed that he made such awkward situations.

"I'm sure Harry will have spoken to him and fixed things by the time we walk back," Tom said before taking Danny's hand and started to walk. Danny followed Tom back to his house and when they stepped inside they only heard silence. Tom knew that Harry and Dougie had not left because their car was still parked in the driveway.

"Where are they?" Danny whispered. Tom shrugged his shoulders and, still holding Danny's hand, walked over to the living room door. When he looked in he saw Harry and Dougie. They were sitting on the couch; Harry had his arms wrapped around Dougie. Dougie was holding onto Harry, his face buried in his chest.

"Everything alright?" Tom asked from the doorway.

"Yeah..." Harry replied. Then he pulled Dougie away from his chest, cupped his face and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "Let's go home,"

"Ok," Dougie whispered.

"I'll ring you later," Harry said to Tom as he and Dougie walked to the front door. Then they were gone. Danny took his hand from Tom's and sighed. Tom looked to Danny and saw a nervous look on his face.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"Nothing...I just..." Danny stopped, looked down at his feet, played with the hem of his shirt.

"You what?" Tom asked, putting his hand on Danny's cheek making him look up.

"Look at all the trouble I've caused...You're hurt, your best friend is mad at you, and now I'm just one another person for you to look after...I'm not worth your worry and kindness," Danny said.

"But you are worth everything I have to give, Danny!" Tom exclaimed. "And all of those other things...Well; they're just bumps along the way,"

"Tom..." Danny whispered. Somehow whenever Tom spoke to Danny he felt so loved, so special. He didn't know how Tom did it, how his words were like magic and made him feel like a different, better person. He moved a step forward and pressed his lips to Tom's. He could feel the tears coming. Everything was becoming just too much and it was overwhelming. Danny wrapped his arms around Tom's waist, holding on as if there was no tomorrow. Tom reached up, wrapped his arms around Danny's neck and deepened the kiss. There was something so loving about the kiss that both of them never wanted it to end. Tom felt Danny take in a shuttered breath and realised that he was crying. He moved his hands to wipe Danny's face, all the while still kissing. Then trailed his hands down to Danny's shoulders, down his arms then back up, and then he was move his hands up and down Danny's sides. Tom stopped with his hands on Danny's hips. He gave Danny one last deep kiss before pulling back.

"I love you, and don't you ever forget that," Tom said.

"I won't," Danny said. A smile was plastered to Tom's face, he wanted to jump up and down and dance and sing with excitement. Danny was actually starting to trust him and believe him.

"Good..." Tom smiled. "Now...How about we make you really feel like you're home,"


	13. Chapter 13

"Shit...I need to go and apologise to Tom," Dougie sighed as he sat up in bed and took the cup of coffee from Harry.

"Do it later," Harry said as he sat on the bed with his own coffee. After having a couple of sips he put the coffee on the bedside table and moved closer to Dougie. He put his hand on Dougie's bare chest. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier,"

"No, I was been stupid, you had every reason to yell at me," Dougie sighed, rubbing his hand up and down Harry's arm.

"But I upset you and I hate seeing you upset," Harry said.

"It's ok...We're not yelling now so it doesn't matter," Dougie said and then he kissed Harry. It was a fast, hot kiss. Within seconds Harry was rubbing his hand over Dougie's chest, tweaking his nipples. Dougie grabbed Harry's hand, stopped his movement momentarily and then he shoved Harry's hand under the sheets. He let out a deep, throaty groan and bit down on Harry's lip.

XxxX

"Thank you Tom... I will pay you back once I've got a job," Danny said as they walked through the front door, their arms full of shopping bags.

"Don't be silly," Tom said as he nudged the front door shut with his hip and headed up the stairs. Danny followed Tom but stopped at the top of their stairs.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked as he watched Tom walk into his bedroom.

"Putting your clothes into the wardrobe," Tom said as he threw the bags onto his bed.

"But...Ahh... Shouldn't I be setting up in the spare room?" Danny said, looking confused.

"No," Tom said and when he looked at Danny again he knew he needed to explain. He walked into the hallway and stood in front of Danny. "Look, Danny, if we are going to make things work...If you are gonna stay here, start a new life here, with me... If we are going to have a relationship...Then we act like it, we make it truly work...And that means having _our_ bedroom, _our_ bed, _our_ wardrobe...Our _everything_..."

"You mean that?" Danny asked even though he knew he didn't have to.

"Of course I do," Tom said. He pecked Danny on the lips before walking back into the bedroom. Danny stood admiring Tom for a moment before he too walked into Tom's bedroom. "Let me move my stuff to one side and then you can have the other,"

"Thanks," Danny smiled as he started pulling out the clothes and taking the price tags off of them. It only took ten minutes and then Danny had his side of the wardrobe.

"And now..." Tom walked over to his bedside table and opened the draw. He pulled out his camera, switched it on. "Time for our first photo as a couple," he walked back to Danny, put his arm around his waist and took a picture.

"Now what?" Danny asked. Tom put the camera back and sat on the bed. Danny went and sat next to Tom; put his hand on his knee. Tom leant across ready to kiss Danny.

"Tom!"

"Mum?" Tom yelped and jumped off the bed. He ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He saw his Mum standing in the hallway, his Dad and sister walking through the door.

"Hi sweetie, I know you said not to bring anything but I couldn't help, I bought a cake I baked earlier," his Mum said as she walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Tom asked, looking confused.

"Oh really Tom! You called us about a week ago and organised for us to come over for lunch today," she said from the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo," Tom's Dad smiled as he walked up to Tom.

"Hey Dad," Tom smiled and gave his Dad a hug. His Dad wandered into the kitchen and that left his sister to greet. "Hey Carrie,"

"Hey bro!" Carried grinned. They hugged then Carrie said "I didn't know you'd invited friends as well,"

"What?" Tom asked. Carrie nodded to the top of the stairs. Tom turned around and looked up the stairs to see Danny standing shyly, waiting for Tom to say something.

"I'll just wait in the bedroom..." Danny said softly. Tom and Carrie watched as Danny walked away.

"Why would he wait in the bedroom?" Carrie asked.

"It's complicated...I'll be down in a minute," Tom said as he walked up the stairs. He walked into the bedroom to see Danny sitting on the bed. He let out a sigh and sat next to Danny, putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Tom you should go down and see your family," Danny said. He was been careful not to make eye contact with Tom.

"You should come down as well..." Tom said. Danny just shook his head. Tom cupped Danny's face between his hands, forcing Danny to look at him. Then he kissed him. "You're coming down,"

"But..." Danny started to protest but Tom would have none of it. He pulled Danny up and made him walk to the stairs. "This is a bad idea,"

"No it's not," Tom reassured him before taking his hand. As they walked down the stairs and to the kitchen Danny's heart sped up. "Mum..."

"Yes?" Tom's Mum said, her back to the door as she cut up some salad.

"This is Danny," Tom said as he and Danny walked over to her.

"Oh, hello Danny... I'm Debbie, Tom's Mum," Debbie smiled.

"Hello," Danny said shyly.

"Where's Dad and Carrie?" Tom asked.

"Out in the back garden," Debbie said. Tom and Danny walked out the back.

"Dad, Carrie, this is Danny," Tom introduced. "Danny this is my Dad, Bob, and my sister Carrie,"

"Hi," Danny said.

"I'm just going inside," Tom smiled to Danny. Danny reached out and grabbed Tom's arm. Tom saw the nervousness on Danny's face and whispered "It'll be alright,"

"Is Danny a friend from work or something?" Debbie asked as Tom walked back into the kitchen. Tom sighed heavily as he sat on the countertop, turned slightly so he could see out the window as if to keep an eye on Danny.

"Or something..." Tom whispered as he put his head in his hands.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Debbie asked. She'd heard the desperate tone in her son's voice, saw the worry in his actions, and her motherly instinct was telling her something was wrong. She left the salad and stepped over to Tom, giving him her full attention.

"Everything's a mess..." Tom said and when he looked up he had tears in his eyes. "God, Mum! Everything's a mess, I don't know what to do!"

"What is Tom?" Debbie asked.

"It's Danny, he isn't a friend...Well, he is...But..." Tom trailed off. How could he explain to his Mum that he'd found Danny under his bed, how could he explain everything that had happened and now they were dating each other.

"Oh..." Debbie said softly. She took Tom's hands in her own. "Listen, Tom...You know that we will love you no matter who you love,"

"What?" Tom said, and then realisation hit him. "Oh! No! That's not what I meant! What I meant was...We are friends but his life is...messed up..."

"Do you mean?" Debbie didn't want to assume so she stopped.

"He was abused, and recently," Tom told her. "He's been living with me,"

"And you didn't think to maybe ring us...We could have helped," Debbie said.

"I know...But things have been so hectic, going so fast, I just didn't stop to think..." Tom sighed.

"Oh...Mum..." Tom stopped. He took a deep breath. His head was running a thousand different scenarios of what might happen. "And what you said before...That you will love me no matter who I love...Well...Danny and I are..."

"I thought so," Debbie smiled. "I could see it especially when you took him out to your father and sister...The way you looked at him, and reassured him,"

There was a short silence and Tom slipped from the countertop. "Mum, after lunch can we sit down and have a proper talk?"

"Of course," Debbie said, hugging her son. Tom smiled, he felt so safe and loved. He was grateful to have such a wonderful family like he had and couldn't wait for Danny to feel their love as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally and update! Sorry for the lack of updates, life's been pretty hectic. Hope to have some more updates over the weekend. :) <strong>

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Lunch had gone well. They had decided that since the sun was shining down they would eat in the back garden. Tom was pleased to see that Danny had pushed himself and made an effort to join in the conversations his family made. He'd been shy at the start, just pushing his food around his plate and staring at it and not talking. But once Tom had encouraged him and gently pushed him into the conversations he was fine. Tom stood from the table and collected the plates. He only had to glance at his Mum and she too stood and grabbed the other dishes and followed Tom inside. They didn't say anything until they had gone into the living room and sat down.

"Danny seems like a nice guy," Debbie said. "He's getting along well with us...Especially Carrie,"

"Yeah," Tom nodded.

"So, who else knows about Danny?" Debbie asked.

"Harry and Dougie," Tom replied. "But Dougie doesn't like Danny,"

"I'm sure he just needs time to warm up to the idea of you having Danny around, after all you two are pretty close," Debbie pointed out. Tom just nodded. "What's wrong Tom?"

"I'm scared," Tom admitted.

"Of what, honey?" Debbie asked.

"I don't know...I just feel scared...Maybe it's because I'm seeing Danny so relaxed around other people and I just don't want to see something happen and he goes back to stage one, where he's terrified of others...Of me..." Tom feared.

"That won't happen," Debbie said. "And you said that Danny had been abused?"

"Yes," Tom mumbled.

"You remember my friend Liz, right? The counsellor...I'll give you her number and maybe you could talk to Danny and get him to make an appointment," Debbie said.

"Thanks Mum," Tom smiled. "Oh...Umm...How am I supposed to tell Dad and Carrie that Danny and I are together?"

"That's up to you Tom," Debbie said as she stood up.

"But Mum..." Tom was cut off.

"I know you think they may react differently to how I did, and they might, I don't know...But I know they love you, so you shouldn't worry," Debbie said and then she walked away. Tom sat for a little longer. He wondered about how he would actually tell his Dad and sister. He also wondered how Danny would react. After a while he stood up, telling himself it was better done sooner rather than later. He walked out of the living room, down the hallway and to the back door. He stopped and looked out into the sunshine. He let a smile grow on his lips as he watched the scene in front of him. Danny and Carrie were sitting on the grass, their legs crossed, and smiles on their faces as they talked and laughed. Tom felt his heart swell at the wonderful sight. He looked over to his parents who were sitting at the table. They were talking quietly to each other, occasionally looking over to Danny and Carrie. Tom walked over to his parents, knelt down beside his Dad.

"Dad...I need to tell you something..." Tom said. "But before I do...I'm sorry if I upset you in anyway..."

"What do you mean?" Bob asked.

"Dad...I'm...Me and..." Tom stopped, rubbed his hand over his face a groaned. "Ahh, shit! Ok...Dad...MeandDannyaredating-"

"You are?" Bob said.

"You understood that?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I did," Bob laughed.

"I'm sorry," Tom sighed.

"Why?" Bob asked, putting his hand on Tom's shoulder. "Because you're dating another man?"

"I guess so...I just don't want you to be disappointed..." Tom whispered.

"Son, I could never be disappointed by you...Never," Bob said.

"Thanks Dad," Tom smiled. He stood up and gave his Dad a hug before walking over to Danny and Carrie. He sat down and noted Carrie had a massive grin on her face.

"I know," Carrie smiled.

"You know what?" Tom asked hesitantly.

"About you two," Carrie grinned. "It's so sweet!"

"Right!" Tom smiled back. Then he turned to Danny. "And it seems like your fitting in well,"

"Yeah...Yeah, I really like your family..." Danny said. Then the smile on his face was gone. "Except...I...I think I like Carrie more than you, Tom,"

Tom's face went blank. The colour began to drain from his face. His whole body felt like it was about to shut down. Danny face was blank as well, no expression what so ever. Tom felt those blue eyes stare right through him.

"Oh God!" Carrie began to laugh hysterically. "Tom! Oh Tom! Your face! It's bloody priceless!"

"He doesn't know what to say," Danny laughed. Still laughing Danny leant over and gave Tom a nudge. "It's a joke..."

"I don't even know what to say..." Tom said. Then he began to laugh because it was a funny, after the initial shock. But he also laughed because Danny was laughing, and the happiness that was inside of him came bursting through. This was how he wanted to see Danny every single day, happy, smiling and laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little update to keep you all going for a little while until I can get some more written. So busy! I feel like I'm gonna explode! I just want to sit down and write this story! I feel so bad that I keep leaving you all without updates. =( But I hope you enjoy this little bit. xxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

It was late in the afternoon when Tom and Danny were finally alone. Tom waved goodbye to his parents and sister before walking back inside. He wandered into the kitchen where he could hear Danny cleaning up. He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching as Danny washed plates. He couldn't help but notice that Danny looked so much more relaxed in every aspect. Tom walked up to Danny and wrapped his arms around his waist. Danny washed the last plate and put it in the draining board before leaning back to rest his weight on Tom.

"It's hard to believe that when we first met you were terrified of me...Now look at you, getting along with my family like a house on fire..." Tom smiled.

"All thanks to you," Danny replied. "You've helped me so much,"

"That's because I love you," Tom said. He pressed a kiss to Danny's neck and then grabbed him by the waist and turned him around. He moved his hands up to cup Danny's face and stared into his blue eyes that made him feel like he was floating.

"Tom..." Danny said softly.

"Yes?" Tom asked.

"Let's take this to _our_ bedroom," Danny smiled. He pecked at Tom's lips several times. Then they made their way upstairs, not able to keep their hands off each other.

XxxX

Dougie sat strumming on his bass guitar. He tapped his foot and let the music take him away. Harry walked to the door of the music room and watched him. He loved these moments, when Dougie was unaware of his presence. The concentration on Dougie's face was intense as his fingers moved effortlessly over the strings; his tongue darted out to wet his lips and started to hum random ideas. A smile spilled onto Harry's lips and it became wider when Dougie glanced up and saw that he was been watched.

"You know, one day you should actually add words to a song instead of just humming," Harry smiled and walked over to sit on the walk in front of Dougie.

"Mmm probably would be handy for a song," Dougie said, putting his bass back into its case. "You know what else would be handy?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Me going and apologising to Tom," Dougie said as he stood up.

"Now? It's getting late Dougie," Harry said as he stared up at Dougie.

"I feel bad," Dougie said, the tone of his voice stating he wouldn't be persuaded.

"Ok. Let's go," Harry said as he jumped up.

"No," Dougie said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and pushing him back down. "I'm going, you're staying here,"

"But-" Harry was cut off.

"No. I'm need to do this on my own," Dougie stated. "I'll be back soon,"

"Just ring me if..." Harry stopped when Dougie kissed him.

"Love you," Dougie smiled as he left the music room and walked down the hallway.

XxxX

"Tom...Argh...Oh God! Please stop!" Danny begged as his naked body was ravished with kisses, licks and nips once more. He arched his back as Tom slid lower down his body.

"Like that, hmm?" Tom mumbled into Danny's skin, darting his tongue out to trace randomness on the bare skin.

"Tom!" Danny gasped as he sat up. Tom looked up at Danny, confused; it had been a problem before. "I think someone's here,"

"There's nobody here, just us," Tom said. He sat up then wrapped his arms around Danny and nuzzled at his neck.

"No, there is definitely someone here," Danny said as he jumped out of Tom's arms and went over to the bedroom door. He pulled it closed then opened it a fraction so he could see out. A small scream escaped from his lips when Tom snuck up behind him and grabbed his waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Geez Danny, it's not that bad!" Tom giggled. Danny spun around, stepped aside and walked over to the wardrobe. He bent down and picked up a pair of shoes before going back to his position by the door. He could hear somebody coming up the stairs and braced himself. At this point Tom realised Danny had been right, there was somebody in the house. Somebody emerged at the top of the stairs and before Tom knew what was happening Danny had opened the door, screaming, and thrown the shoes.

"What the fuck!" Dougie screamed as he shielded himself from the flying shoes coming in his direction. When he looked up he saw a naked Danny and a naked Tom behind him with a shocked look on his face. Danny slammed the bedroom door closed and Dougie shook his head, a confused look on his face. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He made himself a cup of tea and waited only a few minutes before Tom and Danny appeared downstairs, both fully clothed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Dodges rotten tomatoes been thrown* Right now you all probably think I've given up on this story...I haven't! I promise you! Life's been crazy! I'm preparing for exams, I'm getting ready to go to Brasil, and it all just happens to come at one time! I really am sorry! I still love you all and love the reviews! And thank you to anyone who is still reading this after its dry spell! (Personal thank you's will be issued =D )<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

With raised eyebrows Dougie looked over the rim of his cup, steam wading in and out of his line of vision. He had a smirk on his lips and was soon giggling as he looked at Tom and Danny.

"The look on your faces!" Dougie laughed. Tom shook his head but a smile had appeared on his face. He walked over and made himself a cup of coffee.

"Do you always sneak in?" Danny asked as he walked over and stood near Tom, but keeping as far away from Dougie but wasn't very successful and ended up standing between Dougie and Tom.

"Well it was pretty quiet downstairs and I thought that maybe you two were asleep," Dougie said.

"Right," Danny said. He stepped away and walked over to the other side of the kitchen, sitting down at the breakfast bar. He knew he shouldn't be acting so rude but after what Dougie had said to him, and his actions towards him, he felt that he couldn't really trust him at least not yet anyway.

"Where's Harry?" Tom asked, leaning against the bench.

"At home," Dougie replied. "Umm...Look, the reason I came..."

"Ok, I'm off to bed, night," Danny said as he left the kitchen. Tom sighed, he knew exactly what was going on.

"Hold on Doug," Tom said as he ran after Danny. He grabbed Danny when he reached the top of the stairs. "He's come to apologise,"

"I don't want his apologies," Danny said turning away from Tom and walking into the bedroom. Tom followed him, he knew he had to sort things out fast others everything he worked to fix could be lost in the blink of an eye.

"Danny I know that he judged you without giving you a chance, I realise that it wasn't the right thing for him to do, but Dougie was just concerned..." Tom started. He stopped when Danny spun around, a fierce look on his face.

"Do not make excuses for him Tom!" Danny fumed. "You know what? I've been thinking long and hard about everything that's happened, about everything that was said...And I've come to a conclusion,"

"And what's that?" Tom whispered.

"I need to make my own decisions, and I need to make decisions based on what _I_ think is right..." Danny said.

"What are you saying?" Tom asked as his heart started to pound in his chest.

"Did you honestly think this was going to work..." Danny said more as a statement than a question.

"Don't do this to me, not now, not after everything I put myself through," Tom pleaded. He watched Danny glare over his shoulder and turned around to see Dougie standing in the doorway.

"Just because you hate me doesn't mean you have to break Tom's heart," Dougie said. "I came around here to say I was sorry Danny, I'm sorry I was a complete jerk to you and I know that I judged you without getting to know what was really going on...If you're going to be angry with anyone, be angry with me,"

"No, let's just all stop and calm down, things are been taken the wrong way," Tom said. He was starting to panic because he could see that something bad was about to happen.

"I'll go," Dougie said. He turned away and walked down the stairs. Tom looked between Dougie and Danny several times before he took off after Dougie.

"Wait!" Tom said as he grabbed Dougie walking out the door. "I'm sorry Dougie, he's just tired,"

"Don't make excuses for him Tom, because you will only get hurt if you do," Dougie said. He forced a smiled before he went to his car. Tom sighed and closed the door. He walked back upstairs and found Danny walking out of the bathroom.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Tom yelled. "Dougie was humble enough to admit he was wrong! He came around to apologise and you treat him like crap!"

"So what he did is alright now?" Danny yelled back.

"I didn't say that!"

"You seemed to be implying it!"

"Oh for fuck sake Danny! Why can't you just get over it!" Tom screamed as tears began to run down his cheeks because this was the last thing he wanted to be doing. Danny stared at Tom, watched tears rolling from his cheeks and then he felt his own tears carving their way down his face. Neither of them wanted to fight, they truly did love each other. But right now it seemed that love was hiding in the shadows and it didn't make things any easier. Tom wiped the tears from his face and walked past Danny to his side of the bed. He stripped down to his boxer briefs before slipping into bed, facing the wall and not Danny's side of the bed like he normally would. It wasn't long before he heard Danny slipping out of his clothes then the room was engulfed in blackness as Danny flicked the light switch. Tom bit his bottom lip feeling the bed dip as Danny slid in, he was hoping to feel Danny's arms around his waist. After a few minutes there was still no movement from Danny and Tom bit his lip harder before letting out a breath quietly. Then a silent tear slid down his cheek, and was followed by more and more until his pillow was wet, but he wouldn't make a single noise, he wouldn't let Danny know he was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! Exams! Argh! But what can you do... SO here's a chapter. But don't get too excited, I may not update for a little while, still got more exams. Hope you enjoy this one though! xxxxx<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Danny blinked his heavy eyes open. The sunlight was trickling through gaps in the curtains and making the room brighter. He lay perfectly still for a moment, listening carefully, assessing if Tom was still asleep or if he was awake. After a moment he came to the conclusion Tom was awake and quickly shut them again. He knew that last night should have been handled differently, very differently. Last night he'd lain awake as the minutes ticked away to hours and soon one day rolled into another. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't sleep and he knew why. He hadn't said he loved Tom, nor had Tom said the words to him, they didn't kiss each other goodnight and they didn't fall asleep in each other's warm embrace. It was strange to feel _alone_ again, something that Danny had long forgotten about. He kept his eyes closed when he felt Tom run his fingers along his jaw line then across his lips. His fingers hovered over Danny's lips, tickling them. Then Tom's fingers were gone and his lips were gently brushing Danny's. As Danny was about to move and deepen the kiss Tom pulled away, and Danny stilled himself.

"I'm sorry baby...I do love you," Tom whispered. The bed shifted as he got out and headed downstairs. Danny kept his eyes closed as he moved his fingers up to touch his lips, the feeling of Tom still there. He opened his eyes and kicked the sheets off before jumping out of bed. It was in record time that he flew out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He bolted into the kitchen to find it empty. He quickly ran into the living room but it was empty as well. With every second his heart beat just a bit quicker. When he ran into the study he saw Tom at the computer. He rushed over and cupped Tom's face in his hands before crashing their lips together. Tom hadn't expected that and for a moment didn't move, but then he began to deepen the kiss. Before it could go any further though, Danny pulled away.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I know I screwed up big time last night...I never want us to fight..." Danny rushed.

"Baby it doesn't matter..." Tom sighed.

"It does, things need to get sorted," Danny said.

"Ok...Fine...But first we can g-" Tom was cut off as Danny covered his lips with a finger. He stood up and headed out of the study. Then he heard the jingle of the car keys. "Danny what are you doing?"

"I know I was a complete idiot! I don't want to hurt you... So I'm going to see Dougie and apologise to him and when I come back I will make it up to you!" Danny yelled, already halfway down the hallway.

"Danny, wait!" Tom yelled as he stumbled from behind the desk. He ran out of the study and to the front door where he saw Danny. "Danny!"

"Tom!" Danny smiled as he opened the door of the car.

"Don't! Danny get back here! Do it later!" Tom yelled sprinting out of the house but Danny was already reversing out of the driveway. Tom was scowling but Danny was grinning. Tom waited until Danny had turned the corner before he went back inside. He grabbed his phone as he nervously paced around the house and dialled Harry's number.

"Hello Tom!" Harry's overly happy voice came through the line.

"Harry, Danny's coming around now, he wants to talk to Dougie," Tom said and there was obvious concern in his voice.

"Oh..." Harry said softly. "Talk about what?"

"Wants to apologise about last night..." Tom said.

"Last night?" Harry mumbled. There was footsteps and then "Dougie! What happened last night?"

"You don't know?" Tom asked wide eyed.

"No," Harry replied. "I'll talk to you later Tom...And thanks for the heads up,"

The line went dead and Tom groaned. He threw his phone onto the side table and walked upstairs into the bedroom. Knowing he couldn't do anything now he decided to have a shower. He let his clothes fall to the ground before he walked into the bathroom and ran the water. Steam engulfed the bathroom and soon Tom was under the hot spray of water, willing his body to relax. He rested his head against the cold tiles of the wall, the mixture of hot water and the coolness of the tiles sending shivers down his spine. He knew he just needed to stay calm and in no time Danny would be back and telling him that everything was fine. But there was a feeling of fear tying itself to his chest. He leant his body against the cool tiles and took in several deep breaths. Images of Danny and Dougie fighting began to swim in his head. His eyes filled with tears, full of every single emotion he felt.


	18. Chapter 18

Tom shut his eyes tight. He was still leaning against the tiles when he heard the bathroom door open and knew Danny was home. He listened to Danny undress and felt the brief sweep of air hit him as the shower door was opened. He went to turn around but Danny had already wrapped his arms around his waist and was placing kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Tom relaxed into Danny's arms, entwining their fingers. They stood under the hot spray of water for some time, Danny occasionally kissing Tom's neck or shoulder. Danny moved one hand lower on Tom's body until Tom gasped in pleasure. It only took a few moments and then deep moans were eliciting from Tom's throat. Danny smiled before he dipped his head and sucked on the sensitive skin in the dip of Tom's collar bone. Tom couldn't think straight, all he knew was that he was feeling this immense pleasure, and it was becoming too much. Suddenly the tears were rolling down his cheeks, but only he knew because they were disguised under the water from the shower. Danny heard Tom suck in a deep, shaky breath which he'd never heard before. Seconds later Tom was moaning and growling his name as he came. Danny smiled, satisfied he'd pleased his lover. As he held Tom and waited for him to recover it dawned upon him that Tom was still taking shaky, heavy breaths. Then it hit him that Tom was crying. He spun Tom around to face him.

"I can't stand the fighting..." Tom sobbed.

"Baby..." Danny sighed. He turned the water off before wrapping his arms around Tom and pulling him close to his chest. Then he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before handing a towel to Tom. He watched silently as Tom dried himself and left the bathroom, still sobbing. Danny followed him into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Tom crawled under the sheets, suddenly feeling exhausted. Danny leant over and kissed him gently before going back into the bathroom to dry himself and collect their clothes. By the time he walked back into the bedroom Tom had fallen asleep. Danny slid in next to Tom and gathered him in his arms. Then he waited.

Tom woke up to a soft kiss on his lips. Danny smiled down at him then kissed him again, with more passion this time. When they broke for air Tom sat up and rubbed his hands over his face.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"About 10.30," Danny replied as he ran his hand up and down Tom's thigh. "You slept for about an hour and a half,"

"Right..." Tom mumbled. Then he tensed up. "What happened between you and Dougie?"

"Nothing...Well, we apologised then I left...I think Harry was pissed off with Dougie for some reason, don't know why though," Danny informed.

"Oh, I think I know why...But I'm glad you two sorted everything out," Tom smiled and kissed Danny.

"Right! Time for some breakfast!" Danny grinned. He got off the bed and made his way downstairs. Tom was quick to follow. Before Danny could make a start on breakfast Tom had slipped up behind him, spun him around and started a passionate kiss.

"...And so I slept alone last night just because you were too afraid to tell me that you and Danny had a fight?" Harry asked, a pout on his lips, irritation in his voice.

"I just didn't want you to have to deal with any more of my shit," Dougie defended.

"Well babe here's the deal, we're a couple so get used to me dealing with your shit," Harry said bluntly before turning and walking away. Dougie stood in the same spot for a moment before he ran after Harry who'd gone into the study. He put his hands on Harry's shoulders and bent down, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry...I know that but...You know what I'm like..." Dougie sighed.

"I know...And that's just one of the many reasons why I love you," Harry smiled. As he accessed the internet Dougie moved around so he could kiss Harry.

"Gonna get a cuppa, do you want one?" Dougie asked.

"Be great actually," Harry said. Dougie left the study to go and make the cups of tea. Harry kept on typing and going to links. He accidentally clicked on a link that he didn't want, but noticed it had been used before.

"What the fuck?" Harry mumbled as he watched a video appear on the screen.

"Babe did you want tea or..." Dougie stopped abruptly as he entered the study.

"Have you been...Looking at porn?" Harry asked.

"No!" Dougie replied quickly.

"Oh, you are so busted!" Harry smirked as he watched Dougie blush. "And you know how I'm going to punish you?"

"H-how?" Dougie stuttered as Harry stood up and walked over to him in the door way.

"Like this..." Harry growled. He grabbed Dougie and pulled him over to the computer. Harry sat on the chair then pulled Dougie down on his lap. He restarted the video. "I'm going to make you watch it,"

"Harry..." Dougie whimpered as Harry moved his hand dangerously low.

"You'll love it...Trust me," Harry grinned as he began to suck on the sensitive skin of Dougie's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>And I think I'll leave the story there. :) Hope you enjoyed reading. and sorry it got a bit slow with updates. xxxx<strong>


End file.
